Umeko part 3
by KiroChannie
Summary: we only own Britney, Derek and Umeko! this is part 3 of the story! have fun!


It was the day that I could leave the hospital. I went back to Sun Garden. ''Hitomiko! I'm back from the hospital!'' I shouted. ''That's good'' Hitomiko said. That's good? That's all what she had to say? Oh well, guess everyone has a bad day once in a while. I went to my room to rest. ''Oh, by the way… The doctor said I should rest for a week.'' I shouted to Hitomiko from upstairs. ''Kay!'' Hitomiko shouted back. I fell asleep quickly. The week was kind of boring, no one visited me or asked if I were better. I felt lonely.

The next day I went to school. ''Hey Umeko!'' Derek yelled. ''H-Hi'' I said back a little bit sadly. ''Something wrong?'' Derek asked. ''No'' I said back and made a fake smile. ''…Oke then'' Derek said. He knew I was faking it but he didn't said a thing. ''Hey Mikami!'' Britt yelled. ''Hi!'' I said back. ''You took long Britt'' Derek said. ''Sorry, but my hair didn't wanted to stay'' she said back. I had to laugh. 2 friends arguing because one of them was late. When we came to school Endou and all the boys cried of happiness that I was back. ''Oh god, idiots at elf o' clock'' Derek said. ''Says the pervert himself'' Kazemaru replied. ''…Touché'' Derek said. Britt had to laugh. When we entered the class I wasn't paying attention like always. I was thinking of the woman who hitted me in the past. Who was she?

''You can leave now.'' The teacher said. I was about to go to the cafeteria when some girls stopped me. ''Where are you going?'' the girls asked. ''To the cafeteria…'' I replied. ''No, you're not!'' the girls said. They locked me up in a locker. ''LET ME OUT!'' I yelled. ''No!" One of the girls said. When they were gone I had to cry.

After recess someone opened the locker and letted me out. It was Derek. ''Why were you locked up?'' he asked. ''S-Some girls locked me up'' I said while crying. ''…Who?'' Derek asked with an angry face. ''I don't know their names but one of them had purple curly hair..'' I said. ''Aha, I know who you mean'' he said. School was finished and Derek ran outside. ''Keeve!'' he yelled. ''Yeah?'' Keeve said. ''Why did you locked up Umeko in a locker?!'' Derek shouted. ''Because she is stealing all the boys!'' Keeve replied. ''Those boys are idiots.'' Derek said. ''You have nothing to complain, at least they are not perverted.'' Keeve replied. ''Watching ecchi doesn't make someone a pervert!'' Derek said. ''Whatever'' Keeve said and walked away. ''I'm going home'' I said and walked to Sun Garden.

''I'm home!'' I yelled. I got no respond, maybe Hitomiko didn't hear me. When I walked into the living room I saw her sleeping on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched SpongeBob. A few hours later Hitomiko woke up. ''Uh? Hey Mikami, since when did you came here?'' she asked. ''A few hours ago'' I replied. Later in the evening I went upstairs early because I was tired. I was excited for tomorrow because it was my birthday. I didn't knew that but Derek and Britt told me.

The next morning I woke up nothing happened. No one said Happy Birthday or something like that. When I walked downstairs I saw that they were singing, but not for me. They were singing for Hiroto. It was his birthday too. ''Now, make a wish'' Hitomiko said. ''I wish that Mikami will disappear forever'' Hiroto said. Usually I'm not allowed to walk downstairs on birthdays but because it was mine too I did. I walked into the living room. ''Great wish!'' everyone said. ''…So that's what you guys want? That I'll disappear forever?'' I said while crying. ''Yeah'' Hitomiko said. ''Why?'' I asked. ''Isn't it obvious? We hate you!'' everyone said. ''Fine then! Then I'll disappear!'' I said madly when I walked away with tears in my eyes. It was raining.

''Why? Why does everyone hate me?'' I said while crying. A purple fog appeared. A boy came out of the purple fog. ''So you don't want to be alone anymore do you?'' the boy asked. ''N-No… who are you?'' I asked. ''Me? I'm Reize.'' the boy said. ''I-I'm Mikami Umeko'' I said. ''Hello. But anyways, you want to come up for yourself and don't be alone anymore, right?'' Reize asked. ''Yes…'' I said. ''Then use this.'' Reize said while he showed me a necklace with a purple glowing crystal. ''What's that?'' I asked. ''This is the Aliea necklace. It makes you stronger and make you be able to come up for yourself.'' Reize said. I thought about it if I should use it or not. ''Alright, give it.'' I said. He gave it to me and I wore it. A purple glow appeared around my chest. ''Perfect!'' Reize said. I felt different. I felt powerful. ''Tomorrow we will destroy Raimon.'' Reize said. ''…Oke, master'' I said. Why did I called him master? Why did I wanted to destroy Raimon?

The next day we were going to Raimon. I saw Derek training with Raimon. ''Huh? What's this purple fog?'' Endou said. ''I don't know. But it seems familiar.'' Derek replied. ''So you are Raimon? You look pathetic'' Reize said. ''Hahaha! Your school will soon be destroyed!'' I said. ''U-Umeko?!'' Derek said surprised. I looked at Derek with no emotion. ''What do you want?'' I said. ''Why are you joining them?!'' He said madly. ''Because I don't wanted to be lonely anymore.'' I said. ''Do you think that the aliea meteorite helps you with that?!'' Derek yelled. ''Have you ever felt it's power?!'' I shouted. Derek was quiet. ''I thought so.'' I said. ''I have.'' Derek replied. ''What?'' I asked surprised. ''I used it too. And I regret that I did.'' Derek said. ''You should have regret that you don't use it anymore! It's great!" I said. ''Umeko, please throw it away.'' Derek said. ''Never!'' I shouted at him. ''Do you have any idea how it feels to be lonely?! To have no one care about you?!'' I yelled. ''Britt and I care about you!'' Derek shouted. ''Shut up!'' I said and I punched Derek in his stomach. It seemed like he had pain. I enjoyed seeing him like that. I kept punching him. ''Why don't you punch me back?!'' I asked. ''Because… I don't want to punch you!'' Derek said. ''Aliea will take over the World!'' I said. ''Do you think I f*cking care?!'' Derek said. ''I was happy to be friends with you'' he said after. ''Don't lie!'' I shouted. ''I'm not lying! I have a birthday present for you.'' Derek said. He then showed me a necklace with a heart and diamonds. I got tears in my eyes. ''Why?... Why would you buy me a present?'' I asked. ''Don't you understand? I lo- uuh… I'm your friend.'' He said. I got tears in my eyes. I was happy. For the first time in my life someone cared about me. I removed the Aliea necklace and Derek gave me his present. ''Thank you… and I'm sorry…'' I said and fell down on my knees.


End file.
